Ashley Mitchell
|death = |gender = Female |eye color = Blue |hair color = Brown |challenges = Rivals III Invasion of the Champions (won) XXX: Dirty 30 Final Reckoning |eliminations = 3 (2 wins, 1 loss) |money = $121,250 |spinoffs = Champs vs. Pros Champs vs. Stars (2017) Champs vs. Stars (2018) |spinoffelim = 4 (2 wins, 2 losses) |spinoffmoney = $4,200 |twitter = MTVASHLEYBROOKE |instagram = mtvashleybrooke |hometown = San Francisco, California}} Gameplay Rivals III Bio: Cory was the pivotal vote in a decision to kick Ashley out of the Real World: Explosion house and now, they’re partners! Cory has no reason to believe that her state of mind has improved, “Ashley looks like she’s in great shape, but mentally is Ashley ready to handle this Challenge? All Hell is gonna break lose.” Ashley admits, “I was not in a very good place but kind of turned over a new leaf since then. Am I crazy? Probably, yeah. I think we’re all crazy!” Ashley has no intention of getting sent home early, and a steamy hookup with a brawny Challenge vet shows everybody that she has nothing to hide! As for smooth-talking Cory, he sets his eyes on a doe-eyed rookie of his own. Will these ex-roommates be able to balance their romances for long enough to walk away victorious? Or will their fiery personalities combust like the last time they worked together? Invasion of the Champions Bio: Fresh off of a devastating loss on Rivals III, Ashley is back with a vengeance. Last season, party hardy Ashley, better known as “Smashley,” let a hunky hottie get in her head and affect her game. After her ego was shaken, Ashley returns with renewed focus. But when a bodacious new beau enters the mix, Ashley must decide if her time in Thailand will be for lust, or to bust the competition. Ashley has a thirst to win for herself and for her sister, “I’ve really grown up and changed since last year. My current dream is to win The Challenge, so I can start a new life with my sister in Las Vegas.” Will Ashley keep her eye on the ball and avenge last season’s loss? Or will we see a return of the notorious, “Smashley?” Money Won: '''$121,250 XXX: Dirty 30 '''Bio: The newest Challenge gold medalist was able to conquer Underdogs and Champions. Along the way to her first victory, Ashley M. showed she is loud and unapologetic, and knows just when to turn on the drama to get what she wants. On Invasion of the Champions, the Real World: Ex-Plosion roommate revealed her inner shiftiness when she solidified her win by leaving her fellow Underdogs literally hanging in the very first challenge. Now, will her penchant for being a loose canon cause a Challenge explosion on whoever dares tempt her? Note: Before any challenges took place, Ashley quit the game due to not having any clean clothes to wear after the airline lost her luggage and also because she was mentally and emotionally exhausted coming straight out of filming ''Champs vs. Pros'' prior to departure. Final Reckoning Bio: Ashley and Hunter had a whirlwind romance on The Challenge: Invasion of the Champions that quickly derailed into bitter arguments and loathing. Since then, the two of them have had a love/hate relationship, oftentimes being in the same alliances with the same mutual friends, but unable to work together without fighting. This season, all they have is each other, which neither one of them is happy about. Note: Ashley & Hunter entered the game after winning the Armageddon as Mercenaries. Eliminations Rivals III Invasion of the Champions Final Reckoning Spin-off Gameplay Champs vs. Pros Money Raised: $1,000 Champs vs. Stars (2017) Bio: This West Virginia native clawed and fought her way from the Shelter to the Oasis to the grand prize on her second season, Invasion of the Champions. Although she is fairly fresh to the franchise, Mitchell has proven she is a force to be reckoned with. When she’s around, the waterworks are frequent but only because this emotional firecracker is so keen to take the W in every challenge and elimination she competes in. After an early exit on Dirty 30 she is hungry to prove she still has what it takes and to show she is a true champ. Note: Ashley quit the competition following the Slam Ball challenge due to a family emergency back home. Champs vs. Stars (2018) Bio: After a devastating family tragedy on the last Champs vs. Stars, it's been a tough year for Ashley, but she is finally ready to rejoin the game and prove once and for all she can take this win- just like she did on her rookie season of Invasion of the Champions. When she's got her game face on, this West Virginia native has shown that she may be small but she is a fierce competitor. However, it's off the field where Ashley is prone to major meltdowns and lots of drama. Can this former cheerleader and Southern belle keep her head in the game and eyes on the prize this season? Or will her emotions once again get the best of her? The charity she'll be playing for is Malala Fund. Money Raised: $3,200 Spin-off Eliminations Champs vs. Pros Champs vs. Stars (2018) Gallery Ashley MRivals3.png|Rivals III Ashley MInvasion.png|Invasion of the Champions Ashley MCvP.png|Champs vs. Pros AshleyCvS.png|Champs vs. Stars (2017) Trivia *Ashley made a surprise appearance during Episode 11 of Vendettas as a Mercenary. She competed in the Ring against Kam Williams. Category:Cast Members Category:Female Cast Members Category:Real World Cast Members Category:Real World: Ex-Plosion Category:Rivals III Category:Invasion of the Champions Category:Champs vs. Pros Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Category:Champs vs. Stars (2017) Category:Vendettas Category:Champs vs. Stars (2018) Category:Final Reckoning Category:Winners Category:Quitters